My Prize
by Corrupted Desires
Summary: Following the advice of his wife, Peter goes to collect a lion for a prize and finds something he wasn’t expecting. Entry for the We Don't Need No Stinkin' Coven Contest! AU Peter/Mystery OneShot-Complete!


_**-We Don't Need No Stinkin' Coven! Contest-**_

_**-Title: My Prize-**_

_**-Pen Name: Corrupted Desires-**_

_**-Pairing: Peter/Mystery-**_

_**-Summary: **_Following the advice of his wife, Peter goes to collect a lion for a prize and finds something he wasn't expecting.**-**

_**-Disclaimer:** _I don't own anything related to Twilight, yadda, yadda, yadda. Now that that's over with on to the…**-**

_**-Author's Note:**_ I would like to thank lifelesslyndsey for giving me the inspiration to write this, Shirley007 for encouraging me and being the first one to read this, and Spirare for anticipating the completion of this one shot via twitter! Musical encouragement, aka I listened to it on repeat during the writing of this One Shot, was the song "Take Me On The Floor" by The Veronicas.**-**

_**-Rated: M for lemons, language, situations, and dubious consent-**_

* * *

_"There's an escaped lion near Raleigh. You should be a 'Good Samaritan' and go collect it... The reward will be worth the effort for the both of us."_

That was what my lovely wife told me just a day ago and just like every time she told me something similar right out of the blue, I hopped to and took off to follow her orders. After all, my beautiful Charlotte had a way of just knowing things.

So here I was, lounging on a rock next to a brook and wondering how in the hell I was supposed to track a lion. Of course the obvious answer was to follow the lion's scent. But really?! I was designed to hunt _humans_! I had entered the forest near Raleigh in an attempt to track down the elusive circus escapee only to discover that there were millions of animal scents and, as I learned early on, I couldn't tell the difference between a squirrel's and a deer's scents! That was when I moved to the rock.

My placement wasn't entirely random. While the scents were already muddled, there was still a faint imprint of a giant paw mark in the mud along the edge of the river not far from where I was seated. Since weather and other animals marred the tracks, I couldn't even pick up a definite scent from those on which to go. So I was falling back on slight chance that what was once used as a drinking spot might possibly be used again.

Thankfully I had a talent that should help me with this endeavor.

Most people think that I know shit. I do, but that's only because Charlotte tells me! Charlotte and I devised a secret code decades ago that passes on a wealth of information in a very short time. My own talent is… Well, I've got a pussy kind of talent.

I'm sneaky.

Seriously, that's it. I'm a sneaky bastard. I can turn my scent off and on at will and I can blend into my surroundings like a fucking chameleon. To humans I am completely invisible. Vampires can only see me when I move and it's more like a ripple effect as the color of my body and clothes changes rapidly to whatever is around me. It's great for parties, but never works on Charlotte… She just fuckin' knows when I'm being sneaky.

Damn it.

Anyway, here I was, sitting pretty on this rock like a chameleon and waiting to see if a lion came wandering by. How fucked up was that? I'd been here for hours and was already wondering if it was almost dark enough for me to head into the nearby town for a drink because this cat was late for his appointment.

Wildlife is so fucking rude.

I lost track of how long I sat there debating the merits of leaving my chosen spot to try tracking the damn cat again or going into the town for a snack when I heard a twig snap. Turning quickly to face the direction of the sound I quickly trained my eyes on the shadow. Quite cautiously, the animal came into view.

It was a _tiger_!

Knowing that Charlotte's ability wasn't exact, I didn't stress it too much as I watched the massive hand-fed animal slink out of the brush and walk slowly toward the water's edge. It really was quite fascinating to watch what, under normal circumstances, would have been the most powerful predator in the forest.

I was contemplating the best way to subdue the beast for return to the circus when it happened.

The tiger's ears suddenly flattened back and it backed away from the water. I watched the beast bare his teeth and begin to growl. I saw his fur start to stand up on end. I was so fascinated watching this change that it didn't occur to me to look and see just _why_ such a powerful creature would suddenly move into the defense. Not until I was suddenly hit with the scent of a vampire. Before it could fully register, the clearing before me was filled with activity!

For some reason I could not comprehend, the vampire was attacking the tiger! I watched as the slender and, especially when compared to the massive tiger, small body battered the giant predator as if it were a stuffed animal.

My eyes were wide as I watched the claws of the beast unsheathe as the cat fought for his life. It soon became apparent to me that the vampire was toying with the cat, though I still could not fathom the purpose of this battle… And then I saw the claws shred open the shirt of the vampire from neck to navel, tearing into the vampire's jeans as well and my thoughts suddenly had a new light on the battle.

While I watched the clothes being torn into scraps that could barely be called rags, I couldn't help but admire the silky smooth skin beneath the clothes. It was glaringly obvious to me that this vampire had probably never been in a position to earn scars, if the single mark from having been changed was any indication. Even as much as I had protected Charlotte during the wars, she still carried her fair share of scarring. I must admit that the silky lines of milky flesh over sleek muscle fascinated me more than it should. So much so that when the vampire finally tired of the game, I almost missed it!

In one quick strike, the tiger's head was snapped and hanging limply. I stood in my spot, about to protest the death of my bounty when the vampire's next actions took me completely by surprise.

With wide eyes I watched as gleaming razor sharp teeth sliced into the buttery skin of the tiger's neck. I watched rosy pink lips wrap around the wound and I watched as gulp after gulp of that nearly completely unmarred neck carried the alien smelling blood down the vampire's throat. When the vampire finally pulled back, facing me, as if staring into me, I found myself rooted to the spot as the completely foreign, completely alien, completely beautiful, completely _golden_ eyes seemed to bore into me.

Blood smeared the vampire's mouth and chin, dripping down on the bare chest framed by the shredded remains of a shirt. But when the pink tongue darted out to lick the blood from those lips, I snapped!

MINE!

That was _my_ blood! And those were _my_ lips!

The most ferocious sounding roar I had heard since the Southern Wars tore from my lips as I leapt from my location. The vampire didn't stand a chance as I slammed into the slender body. I tore the hands that were moving to stop me away, slamming them to the ground as I drew my tongue through the mess of blood on the vampire's skin. The taste of the blood was bitter, but the skin tasted like chocolate that had been melted in the sun.

I moaned.

The vampire struggled again, trying to get away or to fight… I didn't know which. All I knew was that someone I had just decided was _mine_ was trying to leave! And that wasn't fucking happening!

I reached up, twisting my fingers into the silky hair of my vampire and stared into those stunning golden eyes. I growled,

"**Mine**!"

I put as much force into the word as I could and, as I watched fear begin to edge into those golden eyes I purred with satisfaction. The golden-eyed one went limp in submission and I growled with pleasure at the action. There was no way that my new prize was leaving until I permitted such an act.

I tore away the rags, which had kept my prize concealed from my eyes, from my hands, from my lips. My tongue ran over the silky skin, the lack of scars only added to the delicious chocolate flavor and caused my venom to leak from my lips and my cock. I was so hard and I could barely stand it.

Grinding my cock into the hip of my prize drew a moan of pleasure from me even as I heard words slip from the vampire's lips.

"Oh God…"

Was it possible for a voice to be made out of cream? If it was, my prize certainly possessed such a voice. It made me want to lick the vampire's throat and I did, scratching my teeth over the delicate skin there in a way that allowed me to smell a hint of fear in the heady chocolate ambrosia that filled the air of the clearing. Once I moved down to continue tasting this delicious and beautiful vampire, the golden-eyes made another attempt to escape.

What the fuck?!

Did I not make it clear that they belonged to me now?!

Snarling furiously, I slammed the vampire back to the ground, wedging myself between the sleekly muscled legs, legs that were only barely covered by shredded jeans and which flexed with amazing sinewy strength against my own. I nearly melted at the sensation but snapped my furious black gaze into the golden eyes.

"You are mine now! You don't get to leave until I say! Do you understand that?" The words were harsh from my lips; venom splattering from my mouth and coating my chocolate scented vampire in my own rarely captured scent. The mix caused me to purr.

"Y…yes…" The golden-eyes were filled with a strange panic that I didn't understand, but since the vampire went limp beneath me again, I easily ignored this, going back to my explorations.

The first thing I did was to remove those jeans. As soon as they were gone, I let my hands glide over those legs, openly admiring the graceful line of power my chocolate prize had hidden from the world with those horrid jeans. I slid down the vampire's body, licking as I went, tasting the skin to experience the variations in chocolate taste this delicious vampire carried.

To my complete delight, I discovered the glistening moisture that indicated my prize was aroused by my ministrations. I purred loudly at my discovery, using my tongue to lap up as much of the moisture as I could. The flavor there was strong, more like dark chocolate than normal and it left me craving more.

Furthering my delight, this new round of licking had my vampire squirming and whimpering with every lick of my diligent tongue. I continued to lap until my poor delicious vampire was on the brink and then I pulled back, cruelly smirking at the nearly crying eyes, eyes that were no longer gold, but now nearly as black as my own.

"Please… Please…" The creamy voice didn't seem to know what it was asking for, a thing that confused me. But instead of trying to get the vampire to form the words to ask, I merely wanted to know one thing…

"Who do you belong to?" The question was rough; my voice was thick with desire as I watched this surprisingly delicate vampire on the brink. When the question wasn't answered immediately, I started to get pissed. "Who?!"

"I… I… Please…"

"WHO?" I bowed my head, giving a firm lick to emphasize the question.

"Oh God! You! I belong to you! God!"

Pleased, I immediately rewarded my delicious vampire, bowing my head again and sucking and licking on the delicacy of dark chocolate flavors until, with a scream, my prize further rewarded me with the dark taste.

Quickly, before my poor prize could recover, I rose up. Freeing my cock from the confines of my own jeans I slid up my delicious one and buried myself deeply in one thrust. I ignored the pained scream from my prize as I thrust hard, mewling with pleasure at how tight my vampire was.

Reaching back with one hand, I slid down until I could grasp the back of my vampire's knee. I took hold of the leg, drawing the long and slender appendage upward until I could hook the knee over my shoulder. This caused my prize to be delightfully spread beneath me as I continued to thrust into the tight heat of my golden-eyed, chocolate vampire. I turned my head, sliding my tongue over the flesh at the inner part of the knee, purring with pleasure as I discovered that the further up the thigh I managed to get my tongue, the more like milk chocolate the vampire tasted.

The vampire's hands were digging into the earth beneath us as I thrust, the eyes I loved were tightly closed and it looked, for a moment, as if the vampire would bite of their lower lip…

Fuck that!

Those were _my_ lips!

I snarled, reaching a hand into my vampire's hair and slamming their head to the ground. The once gold, now black eyes snapped open to look at my furious expression with a mix of lust and confusion.

"Mine." I reminded, though the word was softer now, the confused lust calming my possessiveness, if only slightly. Instead of scolding, I drew my prize's head up to mine, crushing our lips together.

Confusion swept me for a moment, as it seemed that my prize didn't even know how to kiss…

I wasn't in the mood to deal with this coy behavior though and nipped at the vampire's lips until they opened. As a reminder, I sank my teeth into the lower lip. I groaned, sucking in a couple swallows of my vampire's venom before sealing the injury with my own. I pulled back, looking at the crescent scar that now graced the beautiful face. If anything, I felt myself get harder at the sight and slammed more powerfully into my gorgeous prize.

"That's my mark." I informed my prize. I watched the lust and pain filled eyes widen at the wonder in my voice. "That's so _everyone_ will know you belong to me…"

I felt my cock twitch as the thought processed and nearly came right then. Instead I drew my vampire in for another chocolate kiss, this one tasting more like cream. I knew the voice was creamy…

I felt the vampire's lips part for me this time and I used my tongue and lips and teeth to demonstrate how I liked to be kissed. The vampire learned quickly, following my instructions easily and, once I broke the kiss, seemed to understand that I wanted more because the vampire was soon licking my chin and neck and shoulders.

If possible, I thrust harder into my prize. For every positive action the vampire used on me, I rewarded with my own caress, or lick, or suck. The sweet taste of this vampire was like an addiction and I couldn't get enough as I fucked into my prize into the ground.

At one point we had rolled over several times, for a while I was leaning back against the dead tiger like a macabre rug while my new prize straddled my hips and rode me. I still can't decide what was hotter in that moment, seeing my mark on that perfect face or knowing that I didn't even know the name of this delicious vampire that was now so willingly impaling that perfect body onto my hard cock… But I didn't like the idea of my prize being on top and soon slammed the chocolate vampire into the ground again, pounding roughly as we now both worked frantically toward our releases.

"Please…" I decided I liked the pleading, growling with an ever-increasing sound as the creamy voiced vampire begged me. "Please… Fuck me…"

With a snarl of pleasure at getting the words to finally come forth, I reached between our straining bodies and quickly found the greatest source of pleasure, pinching, pulling and twisting as I slammed even harder and, with the creamy voice screaming as pleasure erupted, I roared my own triumphant release and came hard into my delicious vampire.

Eventually I slumped onto the slender body, both of us were breathing heavily and trying to remember how to function after a fuck that had lasted hours into the night…

...................................................

It was nearly dawn before we could finally clean up with any success. I had laid sprawled against the rock I had previously perched on while my prize had cleaned up the dead tiger. Apparently there were several ways to deal with dead animal bodies, but I didn't really pay attention. All I knew was that my prize was kneeling in the dirt and was still nude…

Needless to say, it was a while later before we could move to the river to get cleaned up.

"It's the animal blood." That's what I was told when I asked about the golden eyes… Fuck, I love those eyes.

"I tried to hunt humans… I wanted to be a rebel, but it didn't work out well, I only lasted ten days before I went back to animals. I wanted my eyes to be gold again before I went home…"

"NO!" A panic gripped my chest as I looked at my golden chocolate vampire. The golden eyes turned to me, startled at my word. "You're _mine_ now! You don't get to leave until I let you!"

I swear if that little golden-eyed beauty defied me on this…

But the shocked look soon melted into a shy smile that was absolutely gorgeous. "Okay."

Relieved, I suddenly remembered something that had evaded me for hours now…

Charlotte.

Fuck!

But then, as I watched the movements of my prize, I wondered… The vampire moved like a feline… My eyes narrowed as I watched the vampire wash the last of the dirt away and then stretch in the light of the rising sun. Our skin glittered in the light and the hair of my prize lit up like a mane.

I smirked. Figures, Charlotte did always have to know shit…

"Well, if you're coming home with me… I think I should introduce myself…. I'm Peter." I moved over, wrapping my arms around my surprised prize, looking into those golden eyes. "What do you like to be called, my little lion?"

The golden-eyed, chocolate flavored, leonine vampire gave me a brilliant crooked smile before shyly answering my question. "Edward."

Grinning, I leaned down to draw the marked lip into my mouth before releasing it. "Well, Edward… I happen to know that you're going to be very happy for a very long time… Let's go home."

**-Fin-**


End file.
